Intraluminal catheters are commonly used for a number of endovascular medical procedures involving catheters, balloon angioplasty systems, stent delivery devices, and the like. In order to properly position an endovascular device at the desired location within the vessel, a guide wire is typically first manipulated into the proper location. Once the wire is in the correct location, the catheter is slid over the guide wire and positioned as desired. Upon positioning the catheter (or other medical device), the diagnostic or therapeutic procedure is performed.
Typically, the ends of the guide wires are pre-bent prior to insertion into the vessel and an operator then rotates the wire as needed upon reaching a branch (e.g., a branch artery) to enable the guide wire to enter the appropriate branch of the vessel. Oftentimes, the angle of the bend must be adjusted, which may require the wire to be removed, adjusted, and reinserted. Such a situation oftentimes occurs when an artery branches at a first angle and sub-branches at a second angle. Inserting the guide wires in the vessel at the second angle can be a high-risk procedure that may result in trauma to the vessel. In many cases, the desired location cannot be reached at all using the guide wire.
Additionally, limited guide wire steerability can result in greater time spent in the body and significantly elevated risk of trauma to vessel and ducts. Multiple insertions of guide wires may lead to thrombosis or dissection of the vessel.